Caydren
Who is Caydren? Caydren, or Cay "Say", is a Gaelic-Roman Droch-fhuil born around the year 80 BC. Despite having lived so long, because of their strain of Vampirism they have almost no recollection of their early infected years. Because of the inevitability of mental decay and memory loss, Cay has given in to the idea of living in the moment, frequenting various clubs and bars, raving and DJing, and getting into frequent fights. She is generally detached from average mortals, and wary at best of long-lived folk. Biography Cay was born to a farming family in 82 BC, in a small village called Alcabre in what is now southern Belgium. Though her memories of this time are hazy, it is known she was not an only child, having 3 older brothers and an older sister, though she has forgotten their names. When she was 27, she was attacked and infected by a Droch-fhuil, growing deathly ill and cold, shacking and not eating for a whole week, bed-ridden. When she came to, her red eyes had developed, and she was nearly burned and beheaded. Over the next thirty years or so, she wandered, living in a near-feral state due to lack of socialization. This is one of her largest memory gaps, though little of note happened during this time as far as she knows from other sources. Around the year 20 AC, her strain mutated due to extended exposure to a god coupled with excessive feeding, granting her the ability to blind herself temporarily. While at first entirely useless, she was able to use this power to pose as actually blind in a Roman city for ten years due to her eyes going gray. After being discovered eventually by the Romans as a Vampire, she was chased out of town again, and went into another brief 20 year feral period. After this, things went rather uneventfully. She attended a Shakespeare play once, and served briefly in the War of Roses, but outside of these few events, little else is known of her life before the year 2200, when she began traveling other worlds through the Portals. She seemingly did not take part in the Human-Vampire War or the Werewolf-Vampire War. Abilities/Weaknesses Her Vampire strain, Droch-fhuil, has a few unique properties compared to standard Vampirism, being man-made via magical mutations. * Random Mutation: On rare occasions, when hosts are exposed to large amounts of magical energies and are fully fed, they may mutate subtly for slight variations between hosts. This can include eye color changes, additional bone structure, minor resistances, and more commonly things like claws and becoming double-jointed in the elbows. * Permanent Red-Eye: All Droch-fhuil, excluding rare cases of eye mutation, have red eyes constantly, making blending in to human society nearly impossible. * Blood Sense: Droch-fhuil can sense bleeding wounds from up to 50 feet away, through bandage and cloth and even wooden or thinner walls, but only for full-blooded non-supernatural humans. * Sunlight Nerf: Direct exposure to sunlight greatly weakens Droch-fhuil, removing their powers, strength etc, leaving them in a severely weakened state barely capable of fighting off an average Joe mortal. * Mental Decay: Neural pathways will decay slowly, beginning roughly 100 years into infection, slowly erasing memories and reducing cognitive functions to a permanent feral state after 5000 years. * Blood Starvation: Droch-fhuil can not go 'vegan' under any circumstances. Lack of at least a liter of blood every 12 days will drive the Vampire into a feral state, survival instincts will take full control until the Droch-fhuil has managed to feed. Feeding in this state almost always results in the death of the victim. * Acid Blood: While not literal acid, Droch-fhuil blood is extremely deadly to ingest, a drop being potent enough to leave most humans bedridden for a week, and much more killing them. On top of this, the blood makes the infected almost entirely immune to poisons and toxins themselves, as well as most bacterial and blood born diseases. Trivia * Cay is pansexual- once you've lived a thousand or so years, you stop giving a crap. That being said, she averages one relationship every 200 years or so, being fairly unsociable. * She served in the United States Navy for almost 10 years before faking her own death again in 2021. * Cay was convinced she had gone feral and lost her mind when Portal travel became a thing. This was only furthered when people mapped the paths to the Lord of the Rings sector, and it took her 20 years to accept things. * Green Apple Vodka is her favorite alcohol, though she has never actually eaten an apple that she can remember. Category:Unintroduced Category:Vampires Category:Characters